


Summer of '89

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Aged up characters, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gay Bill Denbrough, M/M, Reddie, Slow Burn, Stenbrough, Summer Camp, Summer Camp AU, bi stan uris, bill is shy, kids go missing at camp, shut up leave me alone stan and bill are gay, stan likes to make him blush, theyre cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Nice to muh-meet you, Stanley.”“Stan. Call me Stan. And on the contrary, I think your stutter is quite adorable.”





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for being interested in this fic!! we’ve worked really hard on it and it means the world that you want to read it. updates SHOULD be frequent, but please don’t be mad if we forget haha
> 
> also yes, we know that by the time the summer of 1989 came around they would be a lot older than summer camp age, but this isn’t based on the book entirely.
> 
> thank you!!

It was the summer of 1989. Stanley Uris had kissed his parents goodbye that morning, eager to get away from his family for the summer. He attended summer camp every year, and knew everyone there very well. As he packed his things away in his dorm, another boy walked in. He had auburn hair, long legs, and hazel eyes that sparkled in the sun. Stan released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The boy looked around, obviously nervous. The only bed left was Stan’s. He shuffled towards Stan, avoiding his eye at all costs. The curly haired boy gently slid his books under his bed and faced the newcomer. 

“Hey! You’re new, right?” Stan asked quietly, pushing a stray curl out of his face. The boy glanced up at him, meeting his eyes.

“Y-y-yeah,” he replied, biting his lip slightly, “I’m W-William. Bill. S-s-sorry about my st-stutter. I know i-it can get a-annoying.”

“Stanley Uris,” Stan nodded his head at the other boy, awkwardly rubbing his arm as he glanced around the familiar room. Nothing much had changed. There were still the same curtains, the same bedspreads, and the same ugly puke coloured walls that there had been last year. The only thing different about it was, well, Bill.

Never before had Stan had an adorable, stuttering boy in his room for camp.

“O-okay,” Bill said flatly, dragging his suitcase along the dull, gray carpet and placing it beside the bed. “Nice to muh-meet you, Stanley.”

“Stan. Call me Stan. And on the contrary, I think your stutter is quite adorable.”

Bill’s face flushed. As soon as he saw Stan’s smirk, he mentally cursed himself for being so easily flustered. 

Their eye contact was broken by a sudden yell from a figure behind Bill. “What’s up, Stan the man?” Bill quickly whipped his head around, eyes darting to the stranger. He had dark brown curls, almost as crazy as Stan’s, and big, black glasses that made his eyes look larger than they were. “Richie! Hey!” Stan pushed past Bill, connecting their hands in a high five.

“And who might this fine fella be?” he asked in a strange accent, one that nor Bill or Stan could identify. “I’m B-b-bill. Denbrough.”

“Richie Tozier, your resident trashmouth. Nice to meet you, B-b-bill,” the boy now known as Richie introduced. Richie’s eyebrows narrowed slightly, “Wait, Denbrough.. Georgie Denbrough? Is he-”

“My b-buh-brother? Yeah. He was my brother.”

“Who’s Georgie Denbrough?” Stan asked, a cautious tone to his voice. “H-he went m-m-missing last summer. We h-haven’t s-s-seen him s-since,” his voice cracked slightly.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Bill.”

Bill swallowed, “Y-yeah. It’s o-o-okay.”  
“A-anyway, have you seen Eds?” Richie asked, turning back to Stanley. “Not yet. I’m sure you’ll hear his puffer soon.”

Richie chuckled at this, and Bill swore he spotted a light blush coating his cheeks. “I-is that your b-boyfriend?” Bill asked nervously, his voice only just louder than a whisper. In all honesty, Bill was terrified of this Richie character. He was too loud, and way too popular for Bill’s liking.

He snorted, pushing up his glasses, “Nah.”  
“He wishes,” Stan chimed in, winking at Richie.

Richie hit him in the chest, “Shut up. We all know you’ve been crushing on Beverly Marsh since like, forever.”

Stan glanced quickly at Bill, “I am not, Tozier!” 

Bill’s cheeks got hot, and he quickly busied himself by unpacking. The two other boys were bickering about this Beverly Marsh, whoever she was. 

“Hey, S-stan, c-could I take this t-top b-bunk?” 

Seeing as it was the only one left in the room, and right above this alluring curly-headed boy’s head, he prayed to whatever God out there that Stan would say yes.

“Sure, man. Make yourself at home.” Stanley continued to argue with this loudmouth named Richie about some kid named Eddie, who Bill assumed was a friend of theirs. 

Bill began to pull his things out one by one, putting his clothes in the dresser and  
putting his sheets onto the bed. He quickly hid one of Georgie’s favorite stuffed animals in his pillowcase. It was a dog Georgie had affectionately named Billy. The hazel eyed boy had already climbed off the bed and put away his bags in the closet when he heard another voice enter the room. That would make four people for the four bunk beds, but where were two? Bill was snapped out of his train of thought when choruses of “Eds!” rang out. 

“Don’t call me Eds,” a voice joked, causing Richie to squeal slightly. “Man, you haven’t changed at all since last year.”

Bill’s curiosity got the better of him, and he turned around to make eye contact with Eddie. “This is Bill,” Stan introduced. “Bill, this is Eddie. He’s been at camp for about 3 years now.”

“Aw, a newbie!” Eddie laughed. “Hey, Bill.”

“Hi.” Bill waved gently at him, Stan managing to find his heart racing at the action. He avoided eye contact with Bill, pushing his hair out of his eyes once more. “What do you say we go look for Beverly and Ben? Maybe they’ve seen Homeschool.”

Nods and words of agreement rang out. Bill was puzzled at they referred to as ‘Homeschool’. Richie beckoned to Bill and said, “Hey, Big Bill! Wanna come with us?” 

Before Bill could stammer out a reply, Eddie reached out and began to pull the auburn haired boy down the ladder. “He’s coming with us either way. Individuals aren’t allowed to be in here alone if Alex isn’t with us.” Richie immediately responded with, “Eds, you’re such a fucking dork.” A small blush crept into Eddie Kaspbrak’s cheeks, but it went unnoticed by the group. Bill scrambled down the ladder and immediately got shoved into the mess of camp boys. They all gave him affectionate pats on the back and ruffled his hair, then trooped out the door. Stan held Bill back a little to fill him in. 

“Alex is our room supervisor. The regulars have had him every year since we were little. He’s really chill, you’ll like him. Plus, he always smuggles in Smiths records.” 

Bill nodded, thinking they were finished and ready to catch up, but Stan held up a hand. “Homeschool is our friend Mike. He just joined last year, but he got adjusted fairly well. Don’t go in the bathroom after Richie, he leaves a terrible mess. And you look pretty cute, Denbrough. Stripes compliment your eyes.”

Stanley then turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room. Bill, however, was fixated by Stan’s curly mane of hair. The golden brown rings fell so perfectly over his face, and Bill was just imagining what it would feel like to run his hands through it. Wait, what did Stan just say? 

“You coming, Denbrough?”

He snapped himself out of his daze, mumbling a small, “Y-yeah,” before chasing after Stan.

“Hey, Stan. What did you say to the new kid? He looks like a fucking tomato,” Richie snickered, checking to see if Bill was out of earshot.

“Just that he looks good in stripes,” Stan shrugged innocently. Bill finally caught up, panting gently as he pushed in between Stan and Eddie. 

“Flirting with the newbie already, Stan? Tsk, tsk.” Richie murmured quiet enough so Bill couldn’t hear. Stan digged his elbow into Richie’s side, “Shut it, trashmouth. Bill will hear you.”

Bill glanced over in their direction, “What a-about me?”

“Nothing. Just that-”

“Stan thinks you’re cute,” Richie sighed, “He said that you’re the most GORG-”

“Shut UP, Richie!” Stan slapped a hand over Richie’s mouth. Bill’s face was on fire, so he looked at the ground and played with his hands. His grin almost reached the tips of his ears. Bill Denbrough was already enjoying summer camp.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bev's a little too flirty for stan's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! this chapter isn't my best work, but my co-writer has been a lil' ia due to family issues at home. i of course respect that and want to give her time to sort it out, so writing isn't gonna be one of her top focuses right now :) i hope she's doing well, though. enjoy :)

The boys from the dorm had begun showing Bill around as they searched for Bev, Ben, and Mike. They gave him a tour of the cafeteria (Richie pointed out that if they got there early on Saturdays they got free apple pie), the campfire (where camp bonfires were held every Friday in a giant stone pit), and the activities hall (there was a different activity focus each day, and volleyball was the best option on Thursdays).  
“We’ll probably play Truth or Dare at the fire tonight,” Eddie told Bill, shrugging slightly. “I’d get yourself prepared. Usually it’s pretty crazy.”

“A-aren’t the supervisors t-t-there to make s-s-sure it doesn’t g-get out of hand?” 

“For the first half, yes. But they leave us alone after that until lights out.”

Bill’s heart raced. He knew exactly what took place during Truth or Dare.

“Look, it’s Homeschool!” Richie yelled, pointing off into the distance as he started to run off, arms flailing wildly in every direction.

“C’mon, Denbrough,” Stan grabbed Bill’s arm, dragging him with him as he followed Richie.

Eventually, after a little bit of running, Stan and Bill caught up with the others. The taller boy’s eyes were immediately drawn to the girl of the group. She smiled at him, not once breaking eye contact as she said, “Bill, right?”

“Y-yuh-yeah,” Bill sputtered, completely fixated on the girl before him. 

Stan felt his stomach flip, envy overcoming his emotions. Bev laughed flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes. What the fuck was this act she was putting on? Bev was never flirty. Bev was never interested in a relationship.

Stan sighed gently, linking arms with Bill. “Right, I think Billy and I are going to go and see Alex. He still needs to get checked in.”

Bill snapped out of whatever trance he had been trapped in, tripping over his feet as Stan pulled him away. “S-suh-see you, Bev!” he called out.

“Bye, Bill,” Bev swiftly winked, retreating back to the other kids around her.

“Wow, she’s guh-gorgeous, Stan,” Bill breathed out to his friend, “I can see w-why you have a c-crush on her.”

God, this boy is fucking oblivious.

Stan just hummed in return, unlinking their arms and leading him into a small cottage-like building. “You just need to sign in with Alex, tell him if you’ve got any medical issues and stuff.”

After signing in, and assuring Alex that he didn’t have asthma or allergies, it was already starting to get dark. The temperature started to drop, causing Stan and Bill to quickly jog to their cabin and throw on hoodies. Bill wore a black hoodie, with the word ‘CLOWN’ printed in bright red letters. It was several sizes too big for him, and bunched up on his arms. But it suited him, and Stan thought he looked adorable.

Stan, on the other hand, changed into a warmer olive green turtleneck, which undeniably brought out his golden brown curls. 

“Ready?” Stan asked, running a hand through his hair.

Bill nodded, watching as Stan’s curls bounced back.

Bill followed the other boy out of the room and to the campfire. Around it were the remaining five of the kids, all rugged up in warm jumpers and tracksuit pants. Alex sat on his own log, eyes locked on the flames burning in front of him. Bill assumed the other groups had campfires of their own, and it made him even more nervous. “Oh, look. It’s the lovebirds,” Riche grinned, patting the seat next to him.

“Beep beep, Richie.” Stan shot a glare at him as Alex’s head snapped up. “Lovebirds? Hm?”

“It’s-“  
“It’s r-ruh-really nothing,” Bill interrupted Richie, sitting down next to Stan.

Alex raised an eyebrow but let the subject slide.

Bill shifted uncomfortably beside Stan. He felt so left out, everyone around him was a regular. They all knew each other, and were comfortable together. 

Bev’s head was leant on Mike’s shoulder, Richie’s legs were kicked up onto Eddie’s lap, and Bill and Stan had a gap between them that felt like it stretched for metres.

Why was he so awkward?

“Bill!”

His head shot up, eyebrows raised.

“Why don’t you tell us about yourself? We all already know each other here,” Alex gestured around. Thanks for reminding me. “So how about we get to know you?”  
Bill felt his chest tighten. What exactly was there to tell?

“U-uh, I’m B-bill. 17. I h-have a s-stutter, as you c-cuh-can see. I like a-art, and wr-writing,” he said quietly, eyes trained on the floor.

Everyone was silent.

“Right, so who’s up for roasting marshmallows?” Richie called out.

Noises of agreements filled the empty silence as Alex pulled out some marshmallows and everyone else grabbed a stick from around them. “We have to roast with these twigs?” Eddie frantically turned to the others. “These could have so many germs-’

“Then don’t do it, Eds,” Richie replied, shrugging his shoulders before popping a marshmallow into his mouth. 

Bill leant forward, reaching his stick towards the campfire. Stan placed his hand over Bill’s, grabbing his stick from him. “I’ll get it, Denbrough,” he winked. Bill rolled his eyes, but it definitely didn’t distract Stan from the blush growing on his face.


End file.
